A Sunday Afternoon
by Moon Kittie
Summary: Okay this story is a S&S, and in my opinion is really sweet and cute. So feel free to read and enjoy.


A Sunday Afternoon __

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do own the story plot

Authors Notes: This is my first fic okay so some parts might not make sense. Sakura, Li, and Madison are 16. Tori is around 18 or 19. (I used the dubbed names because it fit so much better into the story)

~*~ = scene changes

****

***_=time changes_

'…' =thoughts

"…"=talking

****

A Sunday Afternoon

__

By Moon Kittie

****

Early Sunday Morning

__

*ring ring*

" Hello?'' came a voice of a young man about the age of 18 or 19.

* "This is Li Showron calling for Sakura"*

Suddenly the kind voice turned hard and cold, "What do you want to talk to Sakura for?!"

* "I would like to ask her a question if you don't mind." Said Li trying to control his temper*

"You have five minutes. If it takes any longer you will wait until tomorrow…Do you understand?!"

With that he went to go and get Sakura. When Sakura got the phone, Li heard her thanking Tori for not hanging up.

"Hello this is Sakura speaking" came a cheery voice

Once Li heard her voice he started wondering why he even called. Li probably wouldn't even had the courage to even answer back. But some how he did…

*Hi Sakura, this is Li*

"Hi! For a minute I thought nobody was on the phone and I was about to hang up."

Li was thinking 'if she had hung up don't know what I would've done'

"So what did you call for?" continued Sakura

'okay well here goes nothing'… 

* Hey Sakura, what are you doing today?*

"I don't know…I'll probably just clean up and finish the essay we had to write for our weekend homework. Why?"

*Well I was wondering if you would like to come to the park today with me?*

"Sure, I'd love to. What time are you going to pick me up?" said Sakura a little too quickly.

*How about 6 this evening? I'll pick you up around then…okay?*

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

__

*click*

About Two minutes of soaking in what had just happened, Sakura immediately called Madison. Sakura told her every little detail about what had just happened. Adding little comments of what she was thinking, every now and then.

__

~*~

****

5:15 in the afternoon

__

*ding dong*

Sakura was in such a hurry it took almost 5 times to unlock the door. This was unusual because Sakura could normally unlock it in about 5 seconds. So Madison knew she really needed to help her best friend out.

***

"How about we choose what dress you should wear first…okay Sakura?" Madison said trying to get Sakura to calm down.

After looking through Sakura's dress closet, Madison didn't see anything that would look nice so she brought out all her dresses. Finally she found the right dress for Sakura to wear.

It was a short, tight pink dress. On the front, it had dark pink sakura petals floating down. With a little silver which closely represented a breeze of cool air. 

"Sakura I must say, that dress was made for you. I don't think it would look good on any one but you."

"Thanks Madison. But doesn't it look a little too fancy for just going to the park?"

"No…not really. And just think, Li will love to see you in it. Well we only have thirty minutes left till he shows up, so lets do your make up, then we'll do your hair. Okay?"

"I'm fine with that, as long as I look alright while I'm with Li."

****

***

After what seemed like hours, Madison finally finished doing her make-up. When she held up a mirror, Sakura thought it had looked wonderful. She had on a light layer of silver-white eye shadow with a touch of glitter. Her checks had some very soft pink on it. While her lips had on a soft pink glittery lip gloss.

Madison even had to admit, the make up looked good. It wasn't too heavy so she _didn't_ looked like a little kid playing with her moms make up. Nor did it look she wasn't wearing any at all. It was just perfect.

'Oh, I hope Li will ask her to be his girlfriend tonight' thought Madison while looking at Sakura.

"Well, now time to do your hair" said Madison while playing with hair ideas for Sakura. "It has to look nice…But not to fancy, like your going to the ball. Maybe…"

As soon as Madison said that, an inspiration popped into her head. So she got busy right away. 

After about twenty minutes of hair tangling, burning, pulling, brushing, and spraying…it was done.

"Sakura I have to admit, at first I thought growing your hair out would make you look weird and was a bad idea…but you proved me wrong."

Sakura last year decided she was through with the baby look, so she grew her hair out. It was now at the middle of her back. Since it grew, her curls went away. All except the few that would pop up if she didn't blow dry her hair when she got out of the shower.

Now that Sakura saw what her hair looked like, she loved it. It was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head with a few curls hanging down here and there. But to top it off, Madison put a flower pin in it to hold up some stray hairs, just to give it a nice graceful look.

"Wow Madison. You really out did your self this time. You know, tonight I wouldn't mind having you follow us around with your camera. No…I'm just kidding"

"Okay, do you have every thing you need? It's five fifty (5:50) right now"

Once Sakura heard that he would be there soon, She got all nervous again.

"Madison, what should I do if I mess up or say the wrong thing?"

"Don't worry Sakura, every thing will be alright. And remember, be your self. You'll be fine."

Seeing how nervous Sakura was, Madison had to spend the next ten minutes just trying to calm her best friend down.

*ding dong*

"Sakura, Li is here to pick you up" said her father yelling up the stairs.

"Coming. Give me two minutes…Okay?"

"Fine just hurry up, we don't want to keep him waiting"

~*~

****

Out of Hearing Distance

"So it's dinner, park, then home?" asked Sakura's Father

"Yeah, She'll be home before 10, you have my word."

"You better be sure she doesn't get hurt or sad, or else…" Tori said very seriously

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I couldn't find my shoes." Came a happy voice coming down the stair.

When Li saw how nice Sakura looked coming down the stairs, he felt very proud to be taking her out. Then he looked down at himself and thought he looked very casual compared to here. But she thought he looked really good.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with some black dressy pants. His hair was untamed as usual, but that was the way Sakura loved it. Li also was wearing a black trench coat, but it was a little shorter. It looked really nice.

~*~

****

In Li's Car

"I thought we were just going to the park." Said Sakura teasing him.

"Well I thought about just going to the park and I thought 'why don't I take my _friend _to dinner?' After all, you haven't eaten, and she probably hasn't eaten either."

"was that sarcasm or were you telling me the truth?" said Sakura dignified

" Okay we're here" Li said changing the subject

Once Li said that, Sakura finally noticed where they were. They just pulled into a really nice Italian restaurant, The Olive Garden. It had a doorman who would park the cars for you and who would also return them when they were done eating. Sakura thought the place looked really nice. So they decided to go in.

~*~

****

Inside The Olive Garden

When they walked in, Sakura was amazed by its beauty. The lighting was dimmed so this would make a great romantic spot. It had a candle on every table with dried wax running down the sides of it. The music they played was old Italian music. It was very soft and low, just perfect.

After about five minutes, they were finally seated to a table. It was in the very corner of the restaurant. On the walls it had pictures of flower that were kind of worn down. Sakura loved it there.

When Li saw how much Sakura loved it there, he didn't mind having to pay 30 dollars to reserve those seats for them. He knew it would all pay for itself if all went well.

****

***

After ordering their food, they were caught up in various conversations about school, work, friends, and family. Although Li liked these conversations, it wasn't what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about them. How they would make a perfect couple. How they needed to be with each other. But he didn't have the courage to say any of that, so they continued that conversation.

***

When they were all done eating and talking, it was about 8:30.

'we are still on track' thought Li while they were leaving the restaurant.

~*~

****

In Li's Car (again)

"Now where should we go? I think I might as well take you home now."

"But why? Any ways you said that you would take me to the park. Why don't we go to the park?" said Sakura a little disappointed

"Fine, I'll take you to the park. But just to let you know, It is about half an hour from here. So you can go to sleep if you want. Don't worry, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks Li, You're so sweet to me."

"Okay, now go to sleep."

***

During the drive to the park, Sakura acted like she fell asleep. But what she really did was think of how much she liked Li. Then all of a sudden she realized how kind he always is towards her. Most of the time if someone asked him if they could borrow anything, he'd always say no. But when she would ask, he'd give it to her in a heartbeat.

That's when she decided if he wouldn't ask her out, she'd ask him. Then instead of thinking of Li, she thought of how to ask him out. About ten different ideas came in and left her head. She had no idea how to do it. Finally she decided to shake off the feeling, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

She felt her heart sink but it was for the best. She then just looked over at Li and sighed thinking 'why does it have to be like this?'

****

~*~

At The Park

When they both stepped out of the car, Sakura thought that it looked very familiar some how. But not wanting to ruin the moment, she decided not to say anything. Or at least not until tomorrow when she would see Li again in school.

Suddenly Li did something Sakura never expected he quickly tied a bandanna around her eyes so she wouldn't see anything.

"Where are we going?" Sakura said playfully.

"I'll never tell, at least not until we get there" Li said poking her in the side which made her laugh.

After about five minutes of walking, Li finally stopped and pulled off the bandanna covering her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting on a wooden bench, looking at all the beautiful scenery around her. 

The moon was full that night and was in the perfect position. It was in the middle of the dark sky, which made a little path on the shining water in the pond. The pond had many cherry trees on each side of it with little cherry blossoms dancing in the wind till they gently hit the water.

After fully taking in all the surroundings around her, Sakura looked for Li. She found him sitting down next to her with a little velvet box held out in his hands.

"Sakura, during the last few months of fighting by your side, I learned a lot from you. I learned how to be kind and care for others. But you would make me so happy if you would please be my girlfriend. I will try to help you during all our battles and trials in life…"

"Li, yes… I will be your girlfriend.''

Without any other words, Li slipped a small silver ring with a pearl on top on her middle finger.

"This is a promise ring. If I ever have to go back to Hong Kong, promise you'll wait for me, and I'll wait for you. I will always come back just to be with you."

Sakura was so happy, she couldn't speak, just nod.

"I don't think I will leave soon, but I have a feeling I'll get sent back. So I tried my best to make tonight so perfect, so wonderful you'll say yes. I am so happy now, you have no idea."

After Li was finished talking, they both walked back to the car, hand in hand. Enjoying the evening as long as they could.

**__**

The End

Authors Notes: So what did you think? This is my first real fic. Please read and review.

Comments and questions are welcomed

Author's notes 2: This would have been out a lot sooner, but since ffn was down for soo long I waited for it to be up and running before I posted this. Oh, if I get good reviews, I might make a sequal.

~Moon Kittie~


End file.
